Euphoria
by april-babe16
Summary: Booth realizes that Hannah isn't the right person. Brennan realizes that love isn't just a temporary combination of chemicals. Set early season six.


**A/N: Somewhere during early season 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! Or , which is wear I got the definitions.**

Booth shifted onto his side and drowsily opened his eyes. The clock flashed 2:37. He groaned, before quickly closing his mouth. The last thing he wanted right now was to wake up Hannah. She was quietly sleeping next to him with a slight smile on her face. He thought that when Hannah moved in he would feel happier, but sometimes he just wished he was still living alone.

He laid back onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He had about three more hours before he had to be awake. Maybe, he could fall asleep if he tried to count sheep. He was at about the tenth sheep before he got distracted by the bone laying on the ground. He didn't know why there was a bone on the ground in his imagination, but he thought that it might have something to do with _his _Bones.

Booth scolded himself inside his head. She wasn't his anymore. Not after she turned him down and broke his heart. Something told him that she wasn't doing it because she didn't love him. He thought that Sweets would say she turned him down because she was trying to protect him. What a load of bullshit. He was sick of people making excuses.

He looked at the clock again, 3:14. Bones wasn't open with her feelings though. Maybe she was scared of being hurt. It didn't matter now though, because he had Hannah, and Hannah wasn't just a consolation prize. He once again closed his eyes and attempted to count sheep, but sleep wouldn't come. He loved Hannah, but sometimes you can love two people at the same time. The trouble was deciding who you loved more.

This time when he looked at the clock it was 3:54. Booth stretched and decided that he might as well get up, he definitely wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He stood up and walked into the kitchen quietly, careful not to wake Hannah. As he opened the fridge to get a cup of milk he remembered when he was trying to protect Bones and the fridge exploded. He smiled, and tried to think about why he couldn't stop thinking about Bones.

Booth sighed and got a pen and a piece of paper. He had to make a list of Pros between Bones and Hannah. He had to decided once and for all to figure out if he was just leading Hannah along, or if he really loved her. It wasn't fair that Bones wouldn't let him move on, and he didn't want Hannah to feel that way if he ended up breaking her heart. He worked on the lists for about 45 minutes before comparing them.

Hannah's list was short, and not very impressive. It read:

-she has a great body

-she's hot

-she temporarily makes me forget Bones

Bones' list was much longer, and more detailed. It read:

-her laugh

-when she tries to make a joke

-the way her eyes shine

-the way she gets a slight blush on her cheek every time she notices me staring at her

-when she gets passionate about a case

-when she needs me to explain a term

-when she takes things way too literally

-her hair

-her determination for the truth

-her smile

-her honesty

-her bluntness

-her cluelessness

-how she makes me feel

After reading through the lists several times, Seeley Booth realized what he needed to do. Just as he realized it, Hannah walked into the kitchen and smiled at his clearly tired form.

"What are you doing up already?" she asked him as she kissed him on the cheek, too tired to realize that something was wrong. Booth looked at his girlfriend very carefully as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Her long legs showed beneath the long t-shirt she was wearing, and her hair flowed below her shoulders. Booth wished he could just lay down with her again, but he knew he had to do the right thing. He thought about how to put his thoughts into words carefully for a few moments, trying not to insult her.

"Hannah..." Booth began. "I love you, but I love somebody else more, and I really don't want to be leading you along. I think-I think that we should break up."

Hannah looked confused before her face suddenly turned red in anger. "I came here from Afghanistan, and now you're telling me that you're in love with someone else?"

"Hannah, I'm sorry, I really am, but you don't get to choose who you love." Booth winced.

Hannah got an understanding look on her face. "It's Temperance, isn't it? I knew you loved her from the beginning. I never should have come her."

"Hannah-"

"Stop, I'll pack now, and then I'm gone." she quickly replied before walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

When Booth looked at the clock it was only a little past five. He read through the lists again, and quickly ran out the door. He knew what he needed to do, and he needed to do it now before it was too late.

* * *

Temperance Brennan sat on her couch quietly sipping her coffee. She glanced at the clock above her oven. It was 2:53 and she hasn't even tried going to sleep. She knew that rationally speaking, sleep would not come to her tonight. Her thoughts drifted to all the nights when Booth would bring Thai food when she was unable to sleep. Sighing, she tried to scold herself. She should _not _be thinking about Booth, not when he was so happy and in love with Hannah.

Brennan stood up and walked to the kitchen to refill her cup of coffee. So far that night, she has had 6 cups. This time when she looked at the clock it was 3:45. There were only about four more hours until she needed to be at the Jeffersonian. She liked working more than anything now. It was the only time she got to spend with Booth. They didn't talk outside of work very much anymore.

It was logical to be happy for him. He was her best friend and he was happy. That's why Brennan was confused. Her observations and experience in science weren't giving her any answers about why she felt so wrong every time she saw him laughing with Hannah. Every time science failed her it seemed to be due to Booth.

Restless, she got out her laptop and attempted to write some of her story. Quickly, she realized that wasn't working as it was already almost four in the morning and she didn't even write one sentence. She thought about Booth and decided to test out a different hypothesis to explain her feelings for Booth. She went to a search engine and typed out _definition of love._

immediately, over 100,000 results popped up. She clicked on the first one and read the definitions.

_Love_

1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

2. a feeling of warm personal attachment, or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

3. sexual passion or desire

4. a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart

Brennan looked at the computer thoughtfully, going through the information in her head, and comparing it to what she just learned. Her whole life she thought she knew that love was just a temporary burst of euphoria, but that didn't explain why she was always thinking about Booth, even when they weren't together. Was it possible that science was wrong? That something she believed her whole life was a lie?

She didn't know if she wanted to believe that. If love really did exist (which Brennan wasn't sure about yet) then it wouldn't fade easily, which means that Booth might still want to give "them" a chance. If love didn't exist then her feelings for Booth would eventually fade, and she would be able to stop losing sleep over something as trivial as having pleasant feelings.

Brennan read over the definitions again. She felt all of those for Booth at at least one point. Did that mean that she might actually..._love _Booth? She wasn't sure, but something made her want to say yes. She could imagine herself in ten years laying with Booth and having a kid, maybe even two. Just relaxing and enjoying the day without having to hide her feelings. The definitions on her computer didn't seem intense enough to describe her feelings toward her partner though.

She smiled in delight as she just admitted to herself that she wanted to have 30, 40, or 50 years with Booth. She wanted him to tell people that _he knew. _She wanted all that, and she had to say something about it. When she looked at the time and noticed it was about 5:30 in the morning she decided that she would tell Booth how she felt, now. She reached out for her phone to call him, but before she could even dial the number 2 (he was first on her speed dial after voicemail) she heard a desperate knocking at her door.

She ran to open it and she gasped out air as she opened it.

"Booth?"

* * *

Booth shuffled nervously, "Hey, Bones."

"Booth, it's 5:30 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Brennan asked as she looked at the ground, embarrassed that she was about to call him, and finding that she didn't know what to say.

"I have to tell you something important, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything, okay?" Booth asked nervously. When he saw Bones nod, he continued talking. "It's like...life is changing for everyone every single second. People are dying, babies are being born, and people are making decisions. I don't want to miss all the chances I'm getting. I have to take risks if I really want something. I need to tell you how I feel before it's too late. You make me feel _happy. _You are the reason that I solve so many cases. You inspire me to be a better FBI agent. I need you, Bones."

After he finished talking, Booth took a deep breath and looked at Bones nervously. She was looking directly into his eyes without blinking. She didn't know what to say. Booth was about to apologize for stepping over the line, but to his surprise, Bones stepped forward and pressed her lips to his.

Their kiss was hard to describe. It was different from any other kiss they ever had. It was innocent, and light, but it was filled with an intensity that made them both smile in pleasant surprise. They leaned back at the same time and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Brennan told Booth.

Booth smiled as if he just heard the best news in the world. "I love you too."

They kissed again, but this time their kiss was more heated. They didn't know how long they spent kissing, but they didn't go to work the next day. They spent the whole day together, just talking and making up for lost time. They watched movies, and listened to music, and they thought they had never felt so loved.


End file.
